<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Edition : Hunter by skargasm, Winterlynne_Norvic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110677">Fall Edition : Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic'>Winterlynne_Norvic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Hales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds himself in the position of being the hunted.....</p><p>...for letter 'F' of Alphabet Challenge 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Hales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Edition : Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The banner is by Winterlynne_Norvic and is one of the ones that started this whole series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“ – and that’s why you’re a monosyllabic asshole!” Chris watched as a practically naked pale young man strode through the studio, closely followed by Derek Hale. He turned to Isaac, gesturing with his head.</p><p>“Is that normal?” Isaac looked up from where he was fiddling with his camera settings and watched as his fellow beta chased the younger man out of the studio.</p><p>“Oh, that’s just Stiles! He and Derek get into it on every one of their photo-shoots – to be honest, I just wish they’d fuck and get it over and done with! Although I’m not sure how Peter would take that!” Isaac replied, turning his gaze onto Chris. “So – are you ready?”</p><p>“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Isaac,” Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was careful not to crease the sleeveless tank Erica had put him into – it might look like a simple tee-shirt but seemed to be made of a much softer material than cotton and he didn’t want to ruin her hard work. “I’m not model material by any stretch of the imagination. When he heard about this, my father thought Kate would be a much better fit for this.”</p><p>Isaac scoffed and aimed his camera at Chris whilst speaking. “Kate is pretty but her inner psycho is always captured by the lens – we actually had a drop in sales the last time we featured her,” he continued.</p><p>Despite himself, Chris couldn’t hold back a small laugh – his sister could be <i>very</i> intense, and her hunting beliefs didn’t always align with his own. She would be furious if she heard Isaac’s assessment though – it was bad enough that a werewolf Pack held the biggest portion of the market when it came to these type of publications. To find that she created a negative impression would knock her ego badly. </p><p>The hunting community had an uneasy truce with the supernatural community. They were both meant to be self-policing entities, but there were occasions when there was cross-species cooperation. Which was how Chris had got to know Isaac Hale. They had worked together hunting down an out of control lamprey and when Chris was injured, Isaac had not only completed their mission but made sure that Chris got home safely. When Chris had tried to express his gratitude, Isaac had requested a photoshoot for the Fall edition of Hunter magazine so here he was, despite his father leaning on him rather heavily to send Kate instead.</p><p>“What should I do with my hands?” Chris asked, realising that Isaac had already taken numerous pictures.</p><p>“I can think of a few things I’d like you to do with your hands, Christopher,” Isaac replied, his smirk clear to see despite the camera in front of his face. Chris laughed, feeling slightly uncomfortably. He was never sure how to take Isaac’s suggestive comments – if for even a moment Chris had thought the werewolf was serious, he would have jumped at the opportunity. But Isaac was well known for flirting relentlessly with <i>everyone</i>, and was younger than Chris, so he did his best to keep his crush hidden. “Somehow I don’t feel that you are taking me seriously.”</p><p>Somehow Isaac had got much closer, kneeling on the floor in front of Chris, his camera lax on his thigh. </p><p>“I know that you’re joking,” Chris replied, shifting back slightly on the bed before regretting his decision when Isaac knelt up between his spread legs. He hoped to God the spray he was wearing that was engineered to hide a hunter’s scent would be able to mask the fact that having the other man <b>exactly</b> where he wanted him was doing intense things to Chris.</p><p>“Am I?” Isaac replied, dropping the camera onto the floor and resting his hands onto Chris’s thighs. “And if I wasn’t? Joking I mean. You’re a very hard man to get to know, Christopher. No matter how many hints I’ve dropped that I am interested in you, your scent and heartbeat remains the same. It’s almost like you have tuned me out – which I find insulting to say the least.”</p><p>“You’re rather outspoken this morning,” Chris hedged, still not quite able to believe what was happening. </p><p>“Ah, well, a little birdie told me that your father is pushing you to marry Victoria Edgeware and I wanted to make sure I took my shot before that happened!” Isaac replied, his hands sliding up and down Chris’s thighs, edging ever closer to where the evident lump in his pants would ensure that Isaac would know what Chris was feeling. </p><p>“I’m not going to marry Victoria,” Chris said, aware that his voice was husky but unable to do anything about it. He reached down and grabbed Isaac’s hands, halting them in their journey. “I don’t feel – that way about Victoria.”</p><p>“You have a daughter with her,” Isaac replied, eyes gleaming honey-yellow as he stared at Chris.</p><p>“Yeah, well, artificial insemination is a wonderful thing and my father had some bizarre idea that combining the genes of two hunter families would create a super-hunter!” Chris tried to joke but his words ended on a moan when Isaac moved a smidge closer, effectively pushing their groins together and ending all pretence as to what was going on.</p><p>“Allison is pretty super,” Isaac muttered, leaning forward until their faces were close enough for Chris to see how smooth and fine his skin looked, laughter lines around his mouth and eyes the only signs of age. </p><p>“Yeah – I’m very proud of her. She’s your age isn’t she?” Chris tried to create some distance – emotionally if not physically.</p><p>“Yeah, but age isn’t just about the years, you know. It’s also about what you’ve lived through,” Isaac replied. “And in those circumstances, I am much older than my years. I could tell you about it – if you like?”</p><p>“The photo shoot?”</p><p>“Oh, I got the shot ages ago,” Isaac admitted. “I just liked the view of you on the bed.”</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>